Ty
by Hot4Garrett
Summary: Ty and Murtagh have a history...Based in current times...some mature themes...r&r..or not...enjoy


A/N-his is a one-shot that I was just playing with...If enough people like it I might go in to the precursor to this story that is sort of floating around in my head.

I do not own any of the characters...only Ty. Christoper Paolini hold that honor...

I took the looks of Murtagh from the actor Garrett Hedlund that plays him in the movie.

If you don't like sex, don't read it. I don't want a flame saying that I didn't warn you. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

**XXXXX**

"Tag? What are you doing here?" I questioned, opening the door of my apartment.

"I want you Ty." He stared at me and I could see the alcohol induced haze covering his normally crystal clear sea-green eyes. Right now they were a moss green color. I sniffed delicately and coughed, breathing in enough alcohol fumes to get me a little light headed.

"Tag, you're drunk. Come in and sober up. Then you can go home." I stared at him and he cowered slightly.

"But..."

"No but's." I dragged him into the apartment and closed the door behind him. I hadn't seen him since graduation, almost 6 months ago. He had gained what looked like 20 pounds, mostly muscle but he didn't look the same as the Murtagh that I had known since freshman year of high school. I pushed him down on the couch and stood in front of him, glaring at him. "You are too old to be binge drinking like this Tag."

"I know. I'm sorry Ty. I just...missed... you." He stared up at me blearily and I relented...slightly.

"I missed you too Tag. How are things?" I sat down next to him and was surprised when he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. "Apparently not good. You want to tell me about it?" I rubbed my hands lightly up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

"Erica and I broke up right after graduation. She accused me of being in love with someone else...she was right. I'm in love with someone who will never want me." His voce cracked and he sobbed in to my shoulder.

"Oh Tag, I'm so sorry. Anyone who doesn't want you is flipping nuts." I held him tighter until he stopped shaking. "Want to tell me who it is and maybe I could help you get her?" I traced his spine with my fingertips, thinking. _How on earth are you going to help the man that you love most in the world get with some other chick? This is Tag we're talking about here. He deserves to be happy. What about me? What I want doesn't matter? Not when it's your happiness versus Murtagh's. You've been in love with him since freshman year of high school and done NOTHING about it. You lost your chance._

"No." Murtagh said, interrupting my train of thought. "I just want to get over her. I love her too much to screw up her life with my problems." He looked up at me pleadingly and I sighed.

"Alright Tag. Just know that I'm here if you need me."

"I know Ty. Thanks." He laid his head on my shoulder and promptly fell asleep. _Who could it be? You've been out of touch for only a few months...how could he have found someone so quickly...especially right under Erica's nose? I'm glad that he's done with her but...maybe Saphira? That would explain some of his reluctance...she is Eragon's girlfriend after all. He would never do that to his brother though. What about Arya? Now that's a possibility...she does HATE him...him having the Senator as his father would cause problems with her mother being the Canadian Prime Minister...lots of issues with that one._ Not liking the thoughts racing through my head I stopped thinking and just reveled in the fact that Murtagh was asleep on my shoulder..._he's cute when he snores. He's always cute though..._

Several hours later Murtagh finally woke up. He groaned and sat up straight, holding his head.

"Can I move now?" I laughed and he grimaced.

"Sorry Ty. I didn't realize I was sleeping on you." He got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later, water dripping from the ends of his hair. "Hope you don't mind...I borrowed your towel."

"How many times have you crashed here?"

"Too many?" He looked at me sheepishly and I smirked.

"Never too many. Do I ever mind when you take a shower? Besides if you didn't you would still smell like beer." He...blushed.

"Are you actually blushing Murtagh Rider?" I giggled when the blush deepened. "As gorgeous as you are shirtless I don't think I should set you loose on the female population like that." I joked, turning to walk down the hall and get him one of the shirts that I always kept for times like this.

"DON'T say shit like that." Murtagh growled and I stopped dead in my tracks. He never used that tone with me. That was the tone that he used when he coached his high school football players.

"Tag? What..." I was brought up short by the glare on his face. In the 8 years I had known him I had only seen that look once, never directed at me. It was desire, mixed with equal parts loathing and fear. "Murtagh?" I took a hesitant step towards him.

"Are you honestly that blind Ty?" He spat at me and I cringed.

"What are you talking about Tag?"

"It's you. The girl that you _SO_ generously offered to help me with is you." Murtagh said sarcastically.

"Don't fucking say shit like that Murtagh." I glared at him, waiting for the punch line.

"What? Don't tell you I've been in love with you since day one freshman year of high school? You've tortured me for this long, pretending to be blind to how I felt about you. Rubbing your other boyfriends in my face..."

"Wait...WHAT? You think I'M the one that's blind? You fucking JACKASS! I've loved you since I met you and you call ME blind. You are the one that's always parading your newest girlfriend around, making me get to know them, them telling me every sordid detail of how you do them, the positions, the things you say in bed, asking me what they can do to make you love them. How much do you think that hurt me? Fucking asshole!" I shouted, beyond pissed.

"You love me?" Murtagh looked at me, confused.

"Yes. I always have." I sighed and sank down on the floor, the relief of finally having told him overcoming me.

"Ty..." Murtagh strode across the room, crouching down in front of me.

"Yes..." I looked up in to his eyes and squeaked, afraid of the desire and love reflected in his eyes.

"You're being totally serious with me, right? I don't think I could stand it if you weren't."

"Have I EVER lied to you?" I cocked my head and waited for his answer.

"No." He said quietly. "How did you manage to keep this from me for so long?" He sat down in front of me, crossing his legs and waited.

"I don't know. I always thought it was pretty obvious. Eragon, Saphira and Arya all managed to figure it out...what...the first **week** of freshman year?" I snorted slightly with amusement. "Come to it, how did you manage to keep your feelings from me?"

"Honestly...I didn't know how I really felt until Erica confronted me with it. I was ranting about Jack for the umpteenth time and she had finally had enough. She said that if I was so damned convinced that Jack wasn't right for you that maybe I should go after you. She finally made me see that that's why I HATED all of your previous boyfriends and why I'm so protective of you...even when you don't need me to be."

"So I'm the reason you and Erica broke up? You seemed so...happy with her. I thought she was the one for you."

"Apparently she put up that front whenever we were with you so that you wouldn't be interested in me. She figured out that I loved you and not her about a month in to our relationship...or at least that's what she screamed at me before leaving."

"You were together for what...a year? How did she manage to deal with this for that long?"

"Erica was always extremely jealous...it wasn't until you started dating Jack that it really started bugging her. Any time I would bring you up she would try to change the subject and if Jack's name came up she would get me to have sex with her to stop talking about him...looking back at it she was acting really weird and I just never noticed." Murtagh stopped talking and just looked at me. After several minutes I squirmed uncomfortably.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"You are beautiful." He reached out and brushed his thumb across my cheek. Little waves of heat radiated out from that one touch and pooled in the pit of my stomach. He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear and I sighed, leaning my head on his hand. His hand felt rough from the football calluses but I reveled in the touch.

"If you aren't careful, I might just jump you right here and that wouldn't be very comfortable would it?" I smirked at the shocked look on Murtagh's face.

"You...want...me?" Murtagh questioned, hesitantly.

"You dumb-ass, of course I want you. How could I not?" I stood up and held out my hand to Murtagh, who grabbed it, jumping to his feet. "Let me take a quick shower and then we can go get some breakfast and talk about this some more alright?"

"But I thought..." Murtagh trailed off, blushing for the second time that night...morning? It was 5 am so I guess it could be considered morning.

"What did you think...that I was just going to jump in to bed with you?" I laughed when Murtagh nodded slightly. I pressed my body against his and looked up into his eyes, only slightly because I was 5'11 and with him at 6'1 there wasn't much difference in our heights. I pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled back before he could respond. "I was just kidding about breakfast...I do need a shower but you are more than welcome to join me..." I trailed off, backing away from him and walking towards the bathroom. I stripped naked once in the bathroom and started the water, letting it warm up before getting in. I giggled when Murtagh followed me in, jeans still on. I ignored him, washing my hair and quickly washing the rest of my body. Fortunately I had shaved that night for a date and so didn't have to shave in front of him. Having finished my shower I turned the water off and got out, Murtagh following me. I dried off and blow-dried my hair. It fell to just below my shoulder blades and Murtagh gathered up a handful, running it through his fingers.

"You let your hair grow." He said in an almost accusatory tone. I smiled sheepishly.

"All of your girlfriends have had long hair and I kinda hoped that if I had long hair you might like it better."

"I love it but you shouldn't have done that just for me." He pulled me to him and I squeaked in protest. "What?" He looked down at me, confused.

"Your pants...they're cold...and wet." I stated, squirming away from him. He laughed and undid the zipper, trying to pull them off. He finally succeeded after pulling his boxers off in the struggle. His erection sprang free and stood proudly pointing towards me. I stared at him for a moment and licked my lips in anticipation.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" He whined in an exact replica of the tone that I had used earlier.

"You are beautiful." I purred, stepping towards him and pressing my chest up against his.

"Men aren't beautiful." He protested, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, drop-dead fucking gorgeous work better for you?" I growled at him and he grinned.

"I like the fucking part..." he trailed off, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. I reached up, holding his head in my hands and deepened the kiss, teasing him with my tongue. He groaned into my mouth and I felt him throb against my stomach.

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" I mumbled into his mouth.

"uh-huh." he said, picking me up and carrying to my room. He pushed the door open with his foot and walked in, kicking the door closed with his heel. He laid me down on the bed and lay down next to me. He ran a hand down my side and stopped at my hip, tracing the ankh tattoo that I had gotten only a week earlier.

"Sexy." Tag said, pointing at the tattoo.

"You like it huh?" I smiled and then gasped when he slide down my body and kissed it. I twined my fingers in his hair and gently pulled him back up to the top of the bed. I kissed his cheek and then trailed kissed from his ear to his chest and down to his nipples, sucking one and then the other into my mouth, teasing them gently with my teeth. Murtagh groaned and pressed his head deeper into the pillow. I rose up over him and positioned him at my entrance. I slowly slid down his considerable length, only stopping when he was fully sheathed. We released mutual groans of appreciation and I began riding him. He reached up to fondle my breasts, paying considerable attention to each nipple and I was almost ready to cum just from that. I increased my pace and soon we were both screaming each other's names at the peak of pleasure. Spent, I collapsed next to him on the bed, curling up against his side and quickly falling asleep.

"Please don't let me fuck this up." Murtagh begged whatever god's that might have been listening.

**XXXXX**

**If you read, please review. I might write more if you review...**


End file.
